1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a product repair support system, a product manufacturing system, and a product manufacturing method.
2. Background Art
A product data accumulation part is known in which the data of rejected (nonconforming) products occurring in the process of manufacturing products is accumulated for use in repairing the products. In practice, a determination is made as to which portion of the product is to be repaired on the basis of the data accumulated in the accumulation part and the repairer's experience.
However, repair determination eventually depends on the repairer's experience. Hence repair determination is difficult for persons without repair experience, and unfortunately, it is difficult to efficiently repair rejected products.
In this context, a technique for supporting repair determination is proposed so that even a person without repair experience can do efficient repair (see JP-A 2005-190026(Kokai), hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the inspection result of a repaired product is acceptance, the data is stored in a database. However, when the inspection result of a repaired product is rejection, the data is not stored in the database, and no consideration is given to optimizing the content of the repair condition or the selection of the repair condition on the basis of the data.
Consequently, when the content or selection of the repair condition is inappropriate, occurrence of rejected products cannot be prevented, and there is a danger of repeating fruitless repair operations that do not result in an accepted (conforming) product.